All's Fair In Love and War
by shiningdarkness11
Summary: A story of jealousy, romance, death, and humor. The mews go through changes at the cafe as secrets are revealed, and hearts are broken. Will move to an M rating in later chapters. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter One : Misunderstandings

Greetings to all of you! Thank you for choosing to read this story.

This story is rated M for it's sexual situations, mild language, and violence, which will all occur later on in the story. I hope this is of no inconvenience to you. And, I also had help writing this story. Two others joined in and wrote in it. It was a very fun thing to do during math class.

Before I begin the story, I must announce that the beginning has been misplaced. I will sum it up with saying this: Masaya was a jerk to Ichigo, and broke up with her for her best friend, Moe. Ichigo was devastated, but is wondering if maybe her feelings for Ryou has grown because of this.

This is mostly a IchigoxRyou fanfic.

Now, Enjoy!

**Chapter One : Misunderstandings Aren't Always A Bad Thing**

Ichigo decided to take a walk. After all that had happened, it felt like the right thing to do to clear her mind of Masaya. She looked up at the sky, and saw some stars. She was happy to see them, but in a big city like Tokyo , you can't see many stars. The lights kept getting bigger…

"Oh my gosh! They are coming straight at me!" she screamed.

"I love it when you're scared, kitty cat," she heard a familiar voice say. She quickly looked up in the other direction and saw Kish, controlling the huge stars.

"Kish! That was not funny!" she angrily stomped, catching her breath from screaming. Then she notices that the stars were still coming towards her!

"I won't stop them unless you offer me something good…!" Kish teased. Ichigo was trying not to scream. She didn't have her mew pendant with her, so she couldn't transform.

"ANYTHING!" she screamed.

"Anything?" asked Kish. "Let me take you out on a date, then." he added, very seriously. The stars disappeared, Kish smiled and said "See you Friday.". He teleported out, and Ichigo wouldn't admit to herself that she was kind of excited.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day Ichigo got through another day of school and made it to the café early. She sunk into a chair next to Lettuce and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lettuce immediately asked.

"I have to go on a date with Kish tomorrow…" Ichigo said an annoyed voice.

"You WHAT!" Ryou busted in.

"Um, it's nothing…" Ichigo nervously replied. She thought that if Ryou found out that she had to go out with an alien, their enemy, he would be really mad. "He threatened me!" cried Ichigo.

"Ugh," said Ryou in an exasperated tone. "I'm going to be tailing you." he said.

"Ryou, you jerk!" said Ichigo. And with that, she stomped out of the kitchen. Lettuce just sat there repeating "Oh my!", not knowing what to do.

Ryou sighed. "I only care about her…can't she sense my feelings?" he said. Then he noticed Lettuce was still there, and he blushed, and left in a hurry. Lettuces eyes began to shine with tears. She loved Ryou! _He can't love Ichigo…_she thought. She had to get his attention somehow.

All night Lettuce tossed and turned , trying to think of ways to win Ryou. The next morning she decided, she'd head to the salon.

Ichigo got through the school day, dreading her date with Kish. She ran to the café, in hopes to see her friends before Kish came. That's when she saw a clone of herself…no, it was Lettuce! With eyes wide open in shock, Ichigo calmly asked WHY Lettuce looked exactly like her. Lettuce gave her the meanest look ever, and ignored her. This was not like her at all!

Ichigo ran into the kitchen. "Ryou, what's up with Lettuce!" she asked, demandingly.

"Uh…Lettuce never came in today…" said Ryou.

"She's right over there!" Ichigo showed him, and he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'll talk to her," said Ryou. "You go along and I will see you later." Ichigo left reluctantly, and went to get ready for her date.

Ryou called Lettuce into the kitchen, and Ryou started with "Look Lettuce, you can't like me. It really would never work out, and changing who you are is wrong." said Ryou apologetically. Lettuce began crying again.

"I know you like Ichigo…I can be just like her…then it could work, right?" she sobbed.

Ryou smiled. "Lettuce…you can't make people love you if you're not being yourself. I liked the real Lettuce more." he smirked.

A spark of hope lit up in Lettuces heart. If he liked the old Lettuce, maybe he could learn to love her! She smiled, gave Ryou a big hug, and ran out to go back to the salon…until Kish grabbed her and teleported them both outside.

"Long time, Ichigo." Kish got closer. "Ready for our date?"

"Wait, I'm not-" Kish "shushed" her with his finger, and they were off.

XxXxXxX

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Look for **Chapter Two : Forgive Me, I Only Think Of You**


	2. Chapter Two : Forgive Me

Time for chapter two! I hope you all like the story so far. Please try to review if you can, we'd love you if you did.

**Chapter Two : Forgive Me, I Only Think Of You**

Ichigo waiting for Kish all night, but the stupid alien stood her up. Was she that undesirable, she thought.

The next day she went to work in a depressed mood. She felt terrible and she had already snapped at Ryou this morning. He replied with a "What'd eating you?". Suddenly, Lettuce came running in.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KISH!" she announced joyfully. Plus, she was STILL dress like Ichigo. Not only did everyone reply with a "What the -", or a "HOLY CRAP!", or even an "OH LORDY!", but a few of them fell backwards from the surprise.

"Lettuce...why?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, last night he flew me to Paris...and it was so romantic!" Lettuce blushed and smiled at the memories.

Ichigo was crushed. Kish stood her up for Lettuce. Just the, Ryou came in. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Lettuce, but Kish only went out with you because he thought you were Ichigo."

Lettuce didn't want to believe it. "He did not!" And right about now...Ichigo was officially confused. Because of all of the stress and rage built up in Ichigos mind...she couldn't help what happened next.

Ichigo became furious and transformed. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Lettuce flew back into a table. Quickly, Lettuce transformed. "Lettuce Rush!". It barely effected Ichigo. Ichigo did one more Strawberry Check and Lettuce hit the floor in pain. Mint and Pudding ran to her side and then glared at Ichigo.

"How could you!" screamed Mint. Ichigo, realising what she had done, ran into the lab and hid under a desk and began crying. Everything was just so sudden...and now she was angry at herself for attacking Lettuce.

Ryou ran in after Ichigo, though.

"Ichigo..."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" she sobbed.

"Hey don't yell at me like that!" Ryou snapped back.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO!" she yelled.

"Why you ungreatful little..." Ryou grabbed her tail and pulled her up. He pressed her against the wall and pointed his finger at her nose.

"LISTEN HERE! I come in here to make you feel better, and all I get is yelled at? I don't think so!" he shouted. Ichigo had stopped crying, and stared at him with her eyes wide open.

"What's your problem?" he yelled. Then, he was lost. Lost in her eyes, he felt as though she had tied him up in her emotions...and he was giving in to his feelings of loving her. He couldn't help it...he leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes shot open even wider. What was he doing? Not that she didn't like it...but she sure wasn't expecting that! She felt her cheeks get hot and she blushed, and when he stopped kissing her she avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. There was an awkward silence, and eventually Ichigo quickly said. "Um...thank you, bye." and ran back into the cafe.

"Damn it!" Ryou yelled, as he punched the wall.

Ichigo could not clear her head, so many things floating around in it were making her dizzy. Ryou, kiss, Lettuce, Strawberry Check, Ryou, Kish, Kish and Lettuce, Lettuce, salon, Ryou! Ichigo screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the floor.

xXxXxXxXx

Look for chapter 3 soon!


End file.
